No entres a la mansión
by Ghostpen94
Summary: HetaOni: Queriendo comprobar si los rumores son ciertos, varios países entran a una mansión aparentemente embrujada en lo alto de una colina. Lo que nunca pudieron imaginar fue que esto se volvería una carrera contra el tiempo para poder escapar con vida. Nunca entres a la mansión porque puede que nunca salgas... (No es necesario saber de Hetaoni para leer este fic)
1. Chapter 1

La hierba se movía suavemente bajo sus pies. Era un día despejado, con pocas nubes en el cielo las cuales cubrían suavemente los rayos del sol y no amenazaban con lluvia. Cuatro figuras subían una empinada colina. Sus sombras alargadas por los rayos solares que lograban escabullirse entre las esponjosas nubes acariciaban el césped. A cuestas, las cuatro figuras llegaron hasta lo más alto. En la cima de la colina se encontraba una mansión. Era bastante grande, imponente y con un aire misterioso. Nadie vivía ahí, según decían los rumores, estaba embrujada. Pero este hecho, en lugar de espantar a los visitantes, los atraía. Ellos querían probar la veracidad de los rumores.

La mansión no lucía signos de abandono, al contrario, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, un paralelismo algo extraño tomando en cuenta que debía tomarse como un lugar embrujado. A diferencia de las clásicas mansiones encantadas de los cuentos de miedo, ésta no mostraba telarañas en las ventanas, flores marchitas en el frente, rasgaduras en la puerta ni moho en los rincones.

Sus paredes blancas estaban perfectamente pintadas, las tejas en el techo estaban muy limpias y las ventanas impecables, sin embargo no podían ver el interior, pues tenían un vidrio opaco bastante grueso. Parecía una mansión ordinaria, pero solo parecía.

Una de las figuras dio un paso al frente. Era un joven de aproximadamente 20 años. De cabello castaño a juego con sus ojos, vestía un traje militar azul con unas botas cafés. Emocionado exclamó su alegría al descubrir que el edificio efectivamente estaba donde le habían dicho los rumores. Su acento al hablar indicaba que era italiano.

Otra de las figuras suspiró mientras se acercaba también. Era otro joven de cabello negro y vestimenta blanca. Parecía tener 22 años, pero sus ojos mostraban una sabiduría y madurez superior a esa edad, digna de un joven japonés. Rápidamente se mostró de acuerdo con el castaño, alegrándose de la existencia de la mansión aunque sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Detrás de ambos, un joven de cabello blanco y vestimenta de un azul oscuro, sonrió satisfecho ante la fachada del edificio abandonado. Parecía de la misma edad que el japonés. Se acercó más a la casa mientras su hermano, el más alto de todos, se quedaba rezagado. Alto, fornido y rubio, la última de las figuras era un alemán de 20 años quién vestía un traje militar color verde. Sus brillantes ojos azules no mostraban interés por la mansión por lo que no quiso acercarse.

El joven de cabello negro, estuvo de acuerdo con la opinión del rubio, alegando que lo mejor era dar una vuelta por fuera y regresar colina abajo. Esa declaración no le gustó al castaño quién rápidamente negó con la cabeza, quejándose. Habían tenido problemas para encontrar la mansión y para subir hasta allí por lo que esperaba que al menos pudieran entrar a darle un vistazo.

El alemán torció la boca. ¿A quién engañaba? Italia siempre lograba convencerlo, así que suspiró y aceptó la idea. Un vistazo no podría causar ningún mal ¿cierto? El italiano aplaudió emocionado y corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla. Los cuatro entraron en la mansión mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad. Definitivamente el lugar estaba muy limpio para estar abandonado y sin embargo se sentía un ambiente extraño en el interior.

Este ambiente le puso los pelos de punta al joven vestido de verde quien argumentó que ya habían pasado suficiente tiempo ahí y que lo mejor era irse de inmediato. Esta muestra de nerviosismo hizo reír a su hermano mayor, quién se burló del miedo del menor. Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un ruido a lo lejos.

Era el tintineo de vidrio roto. Todos pegaron un salto, asustados. Al parecer no estaban solos en la mansión. Eso confirmó los peores presentimientos del rubio quien exclamó que deberían irse en ese instante. El joven asiático fue el primero en recuperar la calma y suspiró. Debían mantener el sentido común, en ese edificio no había fantasmas ni cosas para normales, debía haber una explicación lógica para eso.

Japón respiró profundo y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido. El joven albino estuvo a punto de acompañarlo, pero se arrepintió en el último momento y se limitó a decirle que tuviera cuidado. El japonés asintió argumentando que no tardaría mucho y, con pasos firmes, se alejó hasta perderse de vista.

Las tablas rechinaban bajo los pies del joven de cabello negro con cada paso que daba. Siguió caminando hasta que vio una puerta. Con el corazón latiendo por la expectativa, giró el picaporte. Un click le indicó que la habitación estaba cerrada. El asiático suspiró y siguió su camino hacia el ala este de la mansión, entrando a la cocina.

El lugar estaba impecable, no parecía que hubiera nada fuera de lugar. Japón se acercó caminando hasta el fregadero donde pudo ver en el suelo un plato roto. Se inclinó para examinarlo y decidió guardarse un pedazo en el bolsillo con mucho cuidado. Una vez que hizo eso, miró el resto de la habitación. Había una puerta al fondo de la cocina. Rápidamente se dirigió a ella y giró el picaporte, pero también estaba cerrada por lo que decidió echarle un vistazo a las alacenas, estaban llenas de comida pero podría ser comida envenenada o algo peor por lo que no tocó nada.

En cuanto terminó de examinar todo, regresó por el pasillo de donde había venido para reunirse con sus amigos, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, parecía que sus amigos se habían ido sin él. ¿Se habían asustado tanto que salieron huyendo? Era una pena. El japonés caminó hacia la puerta de la entrada pero descubrió que estaba cerrada. ¡Qué raro! Quizás sus amigos seguían ahí por lo que tomó el pasillo rumbo al ala oeste de la mansión.

Siguió caminando hasta que encontró otra puerta la cual, obviamente, estaba cerrada. Quizás por eso es que nadie entraba ahí, todo estaba cerrado. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una esquina por lo que dio vuelta a la derecha. Justo en ese momento, se quedó helado.

Había una enorme figura al fondo del pasillo. Horrorizado, el japonés se quedó sin habla hasta que vio como la sombra entraba a la habitación del fondo. Una vez que desapareció, volvió a respirar. ¡¿Qué había sido eso?! Debía ser un producto de su imaginación, si definitivamente era eso. Dio un profundo respiro y siguió caminando. Evitó abrir la puerta donde había visto a la figura y abrió otra que resultó ser el baño.

Entró al baño y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una ligera capa de polvo en el lugar. El espejo estaba cubierto de polvo por lo que no pudo ver su reflejo. El lavabo también lucía una capa de polvo. Se alejó y caminó hacia el inodoro. Se veía normal. Comenzaba a sentirse tenso por lo que decidió que era momento de salir de ahí. Caminó a la salida del baño y regresó caminando por el pasillo a la entrada. Iba a salir cuando se dio cuenta de que otro pasillo se dirigía al fondo de la casa.

Después de dudar por un momento, tomó ese pasillo llegando a unas habitaciones que tenían puertas japonesas. Deslizó la primera encontrando una nota en el suelo: _"Arregla el piano, repara el inodoro, deja el botiquín de primeros auxilios en el cajón del segundo piso"_. Confundido, siguió caminando hasta que encontró otra puerta cerrada y decidió regresar a la entrada. Esta mansión sí que era extraña.

Subió al segundo piso donde vio otro pasillo y varias puertas. Se dirigió a la primera de ellas y giró el picaporte, sorpresivamente, se abrió. En el interior se encontraban varios libreros, una mesa, una silla y una cama, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, lo sorprendente era algo que había sobre la cama. Era el látigo de Alemania, quizás él estaba por ahí. Buscó debajo de la cama pero no lo encontró, debía seguir buscando por lo que salió de la habitación, no sin antes guardarse el látigo en el bolsillo.

Se dirigió a la puerta que estaba cruzando el pasillo pero estaba cerrada. Con tantas puertas cerradas, debía haber una llave en algún lado. Siguió caminando hacia el otro lado donde encontró otra puerta que no estaba cerrada. En su interior había varias cómodas, un par de libreros, un escritorio y una cama así como una puerta al fondo.

Estiró la mano para tocar la puerta pero el picaporte giró antes de que lo hiciera. Japón retrocedió justo para ver que Alemania abría la puerta. El ojiazul estaba completamente pálido y temblaba sin control. Nunca lo había visto así. Rápidamente le preguntó por los demás pero el de mayor estatura no contestó, seguía temblando de pies a cabeza.

El asiático suspiró, lo mejor era conseguirle algo de beber por lo que decidió salir de la habitación y bajar a la cocina. Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y trató de abrir la llave del fregadero pero no salió nada. Tal vez podría obtener agua del lavabo. Sus pasos lo guiaron de regreso al baño donde abrió la llave del lavabo. Gracias al cielo, el agua cayó sobre sus manos. Tomó un poco y regresó al pasillo para subir al segundo piso.

Las tablas de las escaleras rechinaron de nuevo cuando subió pero Japón no les dio importancia. Entró a la habitación donde encontró al alemán aún temblando. Algo indeciso decidió darle el agua aunque no era agua filtrada. El rubio bebió ávidamente y sus temblores disminuyeron. Rápidamente, Alemania se disculpó por su comportamiento y agradeció el agua.

-¿Dónde están los otros?-preguntó Japón y el alemán le dijo que no sabía pues habían corrido en direcciones opuestas. El rubio aún se veía conmocionado por lo que pidió un momento para relajarse- De acuerdo, trata de descansar. Iré a buscar a los demás…-estaba a punto de irse pero el de mayor estatura lo detuvo y le entregó una llave argumentando que la había encontrado mientras corría- oh gracias…

Con la llave en su bolsillo, el japonés salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, algo le decía que esa llave era de una de las puertas del primer piso. Decidió probar suerte con la puerta más cercana a la cocina. Un click le indicó que era la puerta correcta por lo que entró, sin embargo se quedó helado de nuevo al ver a la figura gris que había visto anteriormente. Se le heló la sangre al ver que se acercaba, mirándolo con unos inexpresivos y penetrantes ojos negros. No podía moverse del miedo. Era su fin.

* * *

><p>Hola, soy Ghostpen94, tal vez me recuerden de fics raros como El segundo amanecer y La frontera del tiempo. Ahora les traigo un fic nuevo, hasta hace poco terminé de ver todos los capítulos de HetaOni y me convencieron a escribir mi propia versión por lo que esta historia se la dedico a Ale Kirkland por obligarme a ver los vídeos.<p>

Los primeros capítulos seran exactamente iguales a los del juego por lo que trataré de hacerlos lo menos aburrido posible. Esta historia es un gran reto y espero poder cumplirlo de la mejor manera.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

Con la llave, que le dio Alemania, en su bolsillo, el japonés salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, algo le decía que esa llave era de una de las puertas del primer piso. Decidió probar suerte con la puerta más cercana a la cocina. Un click le indicó que era la puerta correcta por lo que entró, sin embargo se quedó helado de nuevo al ver a la figura gris que había visto anteriormente. Se le heló la sangre al ver que se acercaba, mirándolo con unos inexpresivos y penetrantes ojos negros. No podía moverse del miedo. Era su fin…

O tal vez no pues la figura no lo atacó, sino que entró por un pasillo a su derecha, perdiéndose de vista. El japonés se quedó congelado por un momento hasta que su corazón relajó el ritmo. Con las piernas temblando suavemente entró a la biblioteca. Pudo ver varios libreros repletos de extraños ejemplares de todos tamaños y dos mesas llenas de objetos.

Buscó a la figura hasta el fondo de la biblioteca pero no la encontró, se había esfumado. Confundido, observó con curiosidad los libros. Muchos tenían palabras que no conocía por lo que no se atrevió a tocar ninguno. Se acercó lentamente a las mesas, agudizando su oído para escuchar hasta el más pequeño ruido. Entonces vio una bola de arroz en una de las mesas. La tomó preguntándose qué hacía ahí cuando de pronto, las tablas del suelo rechinaron a lo lejos. La figura había regresado.

Con el corazón latiendo a diez mil por hora, el japonés corrió hacia la salida lo más rápido que pudo. El extraño ser le pisaba los talones. Tocó la perilla y la giró, pensando que estaba fuera de peligro, pero la puerta no se abrió. Todo había acabado. Los latidos de su corazón, martillaban sin piedad su pecho cuando, lentamente dio media vuelta y sacó su katana. Era hora de enfrentar a esa figura…

Antes de que el enorme ser gris pudiera hacerle daño, el pelinegro saltó para hacerle un corte en la frente con su arma. La figura no hizo ningún ruido, pero el ataque pareció inmovilizarlo. Japón aprovechó la pasividad del enemigo para lanzarle un pergamino mágico que lo hizo retroceder.

El ser extraño parpadeó pero esta vez sí atacaría. Dio un paso al frente para encarar al japonés cuando la katana cortó el aire nuevamente causándole un corte en la pierna. La figura gris se molestó y le lanzó un golpe, pero Japón era más rápido por lo que esquivó fácilmente el ataque y no dudó en lanzar un contraataque.

La katana rasgó el aire nuevamente al hacerle un corte en el brazo al enemigo pero ésta vez, no pudo evitar que un puño demoledor lo golpeara en el estómago. El asiático retrocedió adolorido por el golpe pero le lanzó otro pergamino mágico con una maldición. Eso finalmente hizo retroceder al extraño ser quién, adolorido, huyó.

Una vez que el dolor de su estómago disminuyó, Japón decidió darle otro vistazo a mesa de la biblioteca. Comenzó a quitar los papeles y algunos libros que estaban sobre ella cuando de pronto, vio algo brillante. Era la llave del cuarto piso. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la boca del asiático quién se la guardó en el bolsillo. Finalmente decidió seguir investigando por lo que caminó hacia la puerta, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y salió al pasillo.

Las escaleras rechinaron suavemente mientras el pelinegro subía al segundo piso, luego subió al tercero y finalmente al cuarto para utilizar la llave. La primera puerta del cuarto piso no abrió, pero la segunda lo hizo con un suave click.

Era una habitación bastante amplia. Había una silla, un par de mesas, un librero, una cómoda y un sillón rojo. Al fondo había una extraña puerta. Japón se acercó al librero para examinarlo cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido que parecía provenir de detrás del librero.

Confundido decidió moverlo y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un mochi atorado en la pared. Rápidamente trató de sacarlo, pero no pudo. Lo intentó varias veces antes de darse por vencido.

-Espera, tal vez Alemania pueda sacarte. Espera aquí-le dijo el japonés y rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación. Bajó como un rayo las escaleras hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el alemán. Tocó la puerta casi sin aliento- ¿Alemania? ¿Tienes un minuto? Lo que pasa es que hay un misterioso mochi atascado en una habitación del cuarto piso. Siento pena por él, así que me preguntaba si podrías sacarlo…

-Me temo que no puedo ir, estoy ocupado, lo lamento… pero, ¿de casualidad no has visto mi látigo?-preguntó el germano abriendo la puerta- Sé que se me cayó en algún lado y creo que todos deberíamos tener un arma por si nos enfrentamos a esa cosa de nuevo…

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Qué haces?-el germano argumentó que se trataba de un proyecto secreto. El asiático supo que no debía preguntar más así que cambió el tema-¡Qué coincidencia, hace tiempo encontré tu látigo!-exclamó el nipón entregándole su arma. El alemán agradeció el gesto- Bien, en ese caso, iré a buscar a Italia y a Prusia- y dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

Japón bajó las escaleras al primer piso y caminó hacia el ala oeste de la mansión. Caminó por el pasillo donde había visto por primera vez al extraño ser gris y se quedó mirando la puerta en por donde había desaparecido. En un arranque de valentía, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. La habitación estaba completamente oscura, no podía ver nada. Su mano buscó a tientas el interruptor hasta que lo halló. Rápidamente, la luz inundó el baño revelando que el asiático no estaba solo.

-¡Oh no!-exclamó Japón sacando su katana al ver al ser gris. Inmediatamente se lanzó al ataque y le hizo un corte en la cara. La criatura entornó los ojos y levantó las manos. De pronto, una extraña enredadera trepó por sus piernas. El japonés gruñó cuando las espinas de esa extraña planta dorada se clavaron en sus piernas- ¡No lo harás!-con un movimiento de la katana, las cortó para liberarse.

El ser extraño dio un paso al frente para golpearlo pero nuevamente el pelinegro lo hizo retroceder al hacerle un corte en el puño. Las manos del extraño ser se levantaron de nuevo y la extraña enredadera subió hasta la cintura del nipón quien se quejó por el dolor. Las espinas se aferraron a su cuerpo hasta que la katana volvió a cortarlas, entonces, Japón decidió usar uno de sus pergaminos.

El papel maldito se estampó contra la frente de la criatura quien retrocedió, derrotada. Japón dio un paso al frente para darle el golpe de gracia cuando vio que apagó la luz. La oscuridad cubrió la huida de la criatura pues, cuando el asiático volvió a encender la luz, estaba solo.

-Se ha ido…-murmuró viendo el baño en el que se encontraba. Sin perder el tiempo, examinó todo el lugar hasta que encontró una llave en la bañera- Debe ser de uno de los dormitorios… debo darme prisa, estoy preocupado por Italia-dicho esto, salió del baño y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Se acercó a la primera habitación que vio e introdujo la llave, sin embargo, no pudo abrirla. Probó suerte con la segunda habitación, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Finalmente se acercó a la tercera habitación que, con un click, se abrió. El nipón entró y decidió cerrar la puerta con llave antes de inspeccionar la habitación.

En su interior había varios libreros, una televisión, una mesa, un sillón, dos camas y…

-¡Prusia!-exclamó el japonés aliviado cuando distinguió el cabello blanco del albino que se encontraba escondido entre las dos camas. El germano saltó asustado y trató de atacarlo por lo que Japón retrocedió- ¡Cálmate! ¡Soy yo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Japón! ¡¿Eres tú?!-exclamó el albino guardando su espada- ¡Vi un monstruo! ¡Lo vi! ¡Era un gigante completamente desnudo, del color de un scone podrido! ¡Es verdad! ¡Todos lo vieron! ¡Yo, West e Italia también!-sujetó al japonés de los brazos y lo zarandeó- ¡No estoy loco! ¡Tienes que creerme!

-Te creo, yo también lo vi…

-¿Qué era esa cosa? ¿Qué le pasó a los otros?- el nipón le informó acerca del paradero de su hermano y que lamentablemente no había encontrado al italiano- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Italia está perdido?! No crees que haya sido atacado por aquel monstruo… ¿o sí?

-No estoy 100% seguro, pero él es muy rápido y bueno para huir. Creo que se las arregló para escapar de alguna manera-afirmó el asiático tratando de calmar a su amigo que parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Bueno, hay que buscarlo, pero por ahora, quiero ver a West, estoy preocupado- El joven de cabello negro asintió cuando de pronto vio que su amigo se ponía pálido de golpe- Oye Japón… ¿no escuchas que… algo se… acerca?-ambos agudizaron el oído con el corazón latiendo desbocado- Si esa cosa en tu cintura no es para dar un espectáculo, desenváinala si no quieres ser comido por eso…-el prusiano señaló la katana mientras él sacaba la suya.

De pronto un sonido los hizo saltar. Alguien estaba girando la perilla frenéticamente. Ambos jóvenes miraron la puerta con las armas en alto, ninguno respiraba y de pronto… se hizo silencio.

-¿Se ha ido?-preguntó el prusiano con un hilo de voz. El pelinegro asintió y ambos relajaron la postura- Mein gott… debemos irnos ya, buscaremos a Italia, iremos por West y saldremos de aquí… ¡vámonos!-y dicho esto, ambos salieron de la habitación. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta donde se encontraba el alemán. Prusia tocó la puerta de metal rápidamente-¡West! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Sal, debemos encontrar a Italia!

-¿Bruder?-el rubio abrió la puerta y abrazó al mayor- ¿Estás bien? –el albino asintió para tranquilizar a su hermano- Bien, ya terminé aquí, vámonos-y así, los tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación para subir al cuarto piso donde el alemán trató de sacar al mochi pero éste se resbalaba de entre sus dedos- No puedo, si tan solo tuviera una herramienta para sacarlo…

-Oh vaya, bueno, la casa es grande, se que encontraremos algo-afirmó el nipón

-Exacto, no te preocupes West, el asombroso yo, encontrará lo que necesitamos-y dicho esto, el prusiano salió seguido por el japonés.

* * *

><p>Aquí está el segundo capítulo después de mil años. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios<p>

Kayra: Jeje bien por entender mi referencia a Troy Mclure. Pues no se si quedará como creepy pasta o no, pero será interesante jeje

softlavander: la verdad si son lentos los episodios, yo trato de poner solo las partes buenas jeje van a aparecer varios personajes, no te preocupes

Piero: No te preocupes, nadie te juzga, los episodios son lentos y algo tediosos pero la historia en general está buena.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


End file.
